


Zázrak letošních Vánoc

by Amoosley



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Canon, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoosley/pseuds/Amoosley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napsáno po zhlédnutí dílu 4x05</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zázrak letošních Vánoc

****

_**BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 11:25** _

** KURTE,PROMIN MI TO.PROSIM. =( =( MOC SE OMLOUVAM.MILUJI TE A NEMUZU BEZ TEBE ZIT.DEJ MI PROSIM JESTE SANCI.CHCI S TEBOU JEN MLUVIT.PROSIM.PRIJD DNES V 17 HODIN KE MNE. =( **

****

_**BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 11:45** _

** KURTE.HROZNE SE STYDIM. =( =( CHCI TI VSE VYSVETLIT A OMLUVIT SE.PROSIM.MILUJI TE A VIM,ZE TY ME TAKY MILUJES! **

****

_**KURT. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 11:51** _

** nech mě být **

****

_ **BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 11:53** _

** KURTE!MILUJI TE.PROMLUVIME SI.STAV SE V 17 HODIN U ME DOMA!PROSIM! =( **

****

_**KURT. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 12:27** _

** nechci jít k tobě domů **

****

_ **BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 12:28** _

** DOBRE,JAK SI PREJES!NEMUSIS CHODIT KE MNE DOMU.STAVIM SE JA K TOBE=( **

****

_**KURT. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 12:32** _

** opovaž se tady ukázat. řekl jsem tátovi, ať tě nepouští dovnitř. **

****

_**BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 12:35** _

** KURTE!KURTE.DOBRE.COKOLIV REKNES.PROSIM.SEJDEME SE NA NEUTRALNI PUDE.PRIJD PROSIM K PARKU.K NASI LAVICCE.VSAK VIS.KOUSEK OD ZASTAVKY. **

****

_**KURT. ČAS ODELÁNÍ: 12:39** _

** dostaneš pět minut. **

****

_**BLAINE. ČAS ODESLÁNÍ: 12:41** _

** MILUJI TE,KURTE. :-* **

****

_**KURT. ODESLÁNÍ: 12:50** _

** na to jsi měl myslet předtím. **

****

***

 

**Kurt, jeho pokoj, 13:41**

„Kurte, oběd je… co to děláš?“

„Ach… tati… já… Kurt si uvědomil, že nemá žádnou výmluvu. Stál před zrcadlem, měl na sobě nejlepší košili a na posteli mu leželo dalších několik kusů oblečení podle poslední módy. Mohl by říct, že jde do kina nebo do divadla, ale takové události plánoval dopředu a jeho otec by o nich věděl. Rozhodl se říct pravdu.

„Já…“

„Blaine? Máš se s ním sejít,“ přerušil ho Burt. Kurt přikývl a zastyděl se. Blaine mu udělal něco hnusného, něco neodpustitelného a on si tu teď vybírá nejlepší šaty ke schůzce?

„Chci mu osobně říct, aby mě přestal otravovat. Pořád mi píše a volá… Nikdy to neskončí, dokud mu neřeknu do očí, že s ním, po tom, co udělal, už nechci nic mít,“ řekl Kurt, ale věděl, že je to lež. Věděl, že Blaina nedokáže zavrhnout. Přes to všechno, co mu udělal, ho stále miloval. Už když mu psal, že se schůzkou souhlasí, v srdci cítil, že mu odpustí. Možná ne dnes, ale jednou ano.

„Je mi to líto,“ odpověděl Burt. „Skvěle jste se k sobě hodili. Měl jsem toho chlapce rád.“

„Co udělal… tati… já,“ do očí se mu draly slzy. Už uběhlo čtvrt roku, ale bolelo to stále stejně. Rachel mu říkala, že časem mu bude líp. Jí se to povedlo. Je s Brodym šťastná a s Finnem jsou přátelé. Když to zvládla ona, proč se přes svou lásku nedokáže přenést on?

„Přijď dolů k obědu, Carol se dnes s tím jehněčím hodně snažila,“ připomenul mu Burt a odešel z pokoje.

Kurt se posadil na postel s hlavou skloněnou v dlaních. Co má teď dělat?

 

**Blaine, místo schůzky, 16:10**

Taková blbost. Taková blbost a zničí mu celý vztah. Celý život. Tolikrát s Kurtem plánovali společnou budoucnost. Byt ve starém majáku s galerií, starý kabriolet z roku 1973, v jehož replice prožili nejúžasnější rande, když jim Burt dal dva lísky do Muzea kabrioletů s chutnou večeří jako bonus. Chtěli dvě děti. Chlapečka Finna a holčičku Elizabeth. Zahradu před domem s vlastním bazénem a zahradním domkem pro návštěvy. Květovaný přehoz na postel do ložnice. Bílé sasanky na svatební dort… A teď je to všechno pryč. Kvůli jediné chybě. Jeho chybě. Ano, cítil se osamělý a nešťastný, ale to mu nedávalo právo, aby Kurta takto zradil.

Poslední šance. Dnes má poslední šanci zachránit jejich sny.

Mrzlo a Blainovi začínalo být chladno i v silné bundě, pletené šále a tlustých rukavicích. Nechtěl si zničit účes čepicí, tak ji nechal doma. Teď toho litoval.

„Blaine? Blaine jsi to ty?“ ozvalo se od autobusové zastávky.

Osoba přišla blíž. Byla zachumlaná ve velké péřové bundě, s pletenou čepicí na hlavě a rukavicemi se stejným vzorem. V rukách třímala dvě těžké nákupní tašky.

Byl to Sam.

Blaine opatrně zvedl ruku na pozdrav.

„Co tu děláš, v takovým mrazu?“ zeptal se Sam.

„Čekám na Kurta,“ odpověděl Blaine a pokusil se o úsměv. „Dal mi šanci se omluvit.“

„To ti přeju, kámo,“ řekl Sam. „Bydlím tady naproti, je z okna vidět ven. Nechceš počkat tam a trochu se zahřát?“

Blaine zakroutil hlavou, přestože příslib tepla zněl klidně. Ale slíbil Kurtovi, že bude čekat zde. Sam tedy pokrčil rameny, rozloučil se a vydal se domů.

 

**Kurt, Kurtův dům, 17:20**

Kurt ležel na posteli a prohlížel si fotky z letní dovolené. Jel s Blainem na Floridu a prožil nejlepší léto svého života. To byli ještě šťastní. To ještě nebyl Blaine zrádce.

Někdo zaklepal.

„Dále,“ zašeptal Kurt a chvíli přemýšlel, jestli ho klepající vůbec mohl slyšet. Pravděpodobně ano, protože se otevřely dveře a vešel do nich znepokojený Burt.

„Pěkný tričko,“ ukázal na jednu z fotek a posadil se na postel ke Kurtovi. „Nejdeš tam?“

„Nevím,“ odpověděl Kurt. „Vybíral jsem tak dlouho, co si vzít na sebe… a pak jsem si představil, jak tam stojím vedle něj. Dělám, jako že se nic nestalo… Já to asi nezvládnu, tati. Copak můžeš tohle odpustit?“

Burt sklopil oči.

„Víš, něco ti musím říct, synku.“

„Co?“ zeptal se Kurt a posadil se vedle otce.

„Když jsem si bral tvou matku, věděl jsem, že si beru tu nejúžasnější ženskou na světě. Byla skvělá a já ji nesmírně miloval,“ začal Burt a na chvíli se odmlčel.

„Podvedla mě,“ dodal. Kurt nevěděl, co má odpovědět. Jeho matka by nic takového neudělala. Alespoň si to doteď myslel.

„Bylo ještě před svatbou,“ pokračoval Burt. „Tehdy jsem jezdil s kamionem a byl jsem neustále na cestách. Když jsem se vrátil po měsíci, tak to byl zázrak. A i tak jsem doma strávil jen pár dní. Když jsem jednou musel pryč i přes svátky o Vánocích, tak ji to zlomilo. Když jsem se vrátil, viděl jsem, že nic není jako dřív. Bylo to hrozné. Pořád jsem se ptal, proč já? Co jsem udělal špatně? A ji jsem měl nenávidět, ale nedokázal jsem to. Miloval jsem ji.“

„Ty sis ji vzal… i když tě podvedla?“ divil se Kurt a Burt přikývl.

„Protože to je láska, Kurte. Ne věřit nebo obdivovat nebo utírat jeden druhému nos během chřipkové epidemie. Odpustit. Odpustit něco takového, to je pravá láska.“

„Vzali jste se na Silvestra,“ uvědomil si Kurt.

„Nebyl to ten Silvestr,“ usmál se otec. „Nemluvil jsem s ní skoro půl roku.“ Najednou se zvedl a přešel ke dveřím.

„Tím, ti nechci radit nebo tě do něčeho nutit, synku. Je to jen jeden příběh se šťastným koncem,“ řekl a nechal Kurta v pokoji samotného.

 

**Sam, Samův dům, 17:48**

„Díky, Same,“ děkoval Blaine a sundával si přitom rukavice z promrzlých rukou. Uši měl celé červené a při dotyku je téměř necítil.

„Nechápu, jak jsi tam mohl vydržet dvě hodiny. V takové zimě. Ještě z toho něco chytneš,“ řekl Sam a z botníku vytáhl chlupaté papuče pro návštěvy.

„Pojď, prosím tě,“ poručil Sam a vedl Blaina do svého pokoje. Blaine okamžitě zamířil k oknu. Zasněně pozoroval zastávku, jako by se měl Kurt každou chvíli objevit. Ale odjížděl už několikátý autobus a Kurt se neukázal.

„Možná… možná jsem ho ztratil doopravdy,“ vzdychl Blaine s pohledem na Sama. Sam nikdy neviděl někoho tak trpět. Blaine byl vyhublý s velkými kruhy pod očima. Vlasy si geloval zřejmě už jen z povinnosti. Nikdy je neměl tak neupravené, jako po rozchodu s Kurtem. Úsměv na něm viděl naposledy před dvěma týdny, když ho Slavíci pozvali jako čestného hosta na jejich představení.

„Nechceš něco? Pití? Jídlo? Máma dělala skvělý koláč, ještě by tam mělo… něco být,“ zeptal se Sam nervózně. Měl Blaina rád, ale tohle bylo poprvé, co je sám v pokoji s gayem. S gayem se zlomeným srdcem. Nechtěl si to připustit, ale cítil se kvůli tomu trochu nesvůj.

„To je dobrý, díky,“ odpověděl Blaine tiše.

„Tolik jsem ho miloval. Jak jsem mohl udělat takovou blbost?“ bědoval Blaine. Odvrátil se od okna a posadil se na postel. „Opravdu jsem věřil, že dnes přijde.“

Sam ho chtěl utěšit, ale nic ho nenapadalo. On a Mercedes měli momentálně skvělý vztah a prožíval nejšťastnější období svého života.

„Já si to taky myslel, kamaráde, když jsem tě tam venku viděl stát,“ snažil se ho alespoň trochu povzbudit Sam. Podíval se na budík, už by se měl začít chystat.

„Ehm… nebude… nebude ti vadit, když se převlíknu? Musím se nachystat na večer, jdu s…“  zarazil se. Vyprávět Blainovi o rande s Mercedes, by asi nebyl nejlepší nápad.

Blaine zakýval hlavou a pomalu přešel zpět k zamlženému oknu.

„Klidně ho otevři, jsem otužilej,“ zavolal Sam od skříně, když si všiml, že se Blaine snaží vidět skrz okno. Blaine ho poslechl a okno s lehkostí otevřel.

Zastávka zela prázdnotou.

 

**Blaine, Samův pokoj, 17:51**

Už to nemohl vydržet. Tolik si přál Kurta zpět. Zvlášť teď, když jsou Vánoce. Ještě před jejich rozchodem koupil Kurtovi krásnou brož se slavíkem. Tolik by si přál, aby mu ji mohl letos dát. Aby zase byli spolu. Aby jeli na chatu jeho rodičů a prožili tam nádherný víkend.

Rozbrečel se.

„Je mi to líto,“ řekl Sam. Blaine si vůbec nevšiml, že stojí hned vedle něj. Měl na sobě tmavé kalhoty a v rukou držel dvě košile.

„Chceš poradit, kterou z nich si máš vzít na rande s Mercedes?“ zeptal se Blaine a utřel si slzy z tváře. Cítil se teď smutně a trapně zároveň.

„Je to blbost, promiň, říkal jsem si, že když už tu mám…“

„Gaye, co se vyzná v módě?“ zeptal se Blaine a pozoroval Sama, jak na něj zírá s otevřenou pusou. Musel se zasmát. Po takové dlouhé době. Smích mu chyběl.

„Vezmi si tu modrou, víc ti ladí k očím,“ řekl a ukázal na světle modrou košili s bílými proužky.

„Modrá,“ zopakoval Sam a odhodil vybranou košili na postel. „Díky.“

„Není zač…“ řekl Blaine. „Same… já… můžu tě o něco poprosit?“

„Jasně, vybal to.“

„Obejmeš mě? Fakt bych teď potřeboval obejmout.“

Sam se zarazil.

„Já… oceňuju, že… a těší mě to, ale já… ještě bez trička“ vykoktával se Sam. Blaina to pobavilo. „Myslím jen jako kamarád. Nic víc.“

„Tak jo, dobře, pokud ti to pomůže,“ svolil Sam a rozevřel ruce. Blaine ho pomalu objal. „Jen chci vrátit čas a být zase s ním,“ řekl a znovu se rozplakal.

 

**Sam, Samův pokoj, 17:53**

„Začíná mi být zima,“ řekl Sam a pustil Blaina. Přestože chtěl příteli pomoci, cítil se v jeho objetí nepříjemně. Blaine přikývl.

Sam zavřel okno s pohledem na Blaina, který se posadil na postel vedle košile. Toužebně se naposledy podíval z okna.

„Ne!“ vykřikl Blaine a vyběhl z pokoje.

„Co se děje?“ zavolal za ním Sam, ale Blaine neodpovídal, přešel tedy zpět k oknu a teprve teď to viděl. Před domem stál Kurt a hleděl přímo na něj.

 

**Kurt, místo schůzky, 17:55**

„Kurte! To nebylo jak si…“ volal Blaine už ode dveří. Měl na sobě jen tričko, kalhoty a papuče. Vyběhl do sněhu na mráz, jako by na tom nezáleželo.

„Jak jsi mohl? Dvakrát! Blaine! Dvakrát!“ křičel Kurt. Cítil se jako idiot. Celý den vybíral, co si má vzít na sebe, aby se Blainovi zalíbil. Na chvíli zaváhal, ale ještě před chvílí si byl naprosto jistý, že mu odpustí a Vánoce prožijí spolu.

„Kurte… to ne…“ koktal Blaine, ale Kurt neposlouchal.

„Chtěl jsem ti odpustit,“ křičel skrz hysterický pláč.

Blaine se nevzdával. „Kurte. Nic se nestalo! Nic!“

„Chtěl jsem ti odpustit,“ zopakoval Kurt tišeji a znovu se ohlédl po Samovi v okně.

„Sbohem, Blaine,“ řekl a zamířil zpět domů.

„Kurte!“ slyšel ještě jeho volání, „Kurte, vrať se! Promiň! Kurte!“

 

**Blaine, ulice města, 18:45**

Blaine se bezmyšlenkovitě toulal městem. Myslel na Kurta. Vždycky myslel na Kurta. Nikdy ho nemohl dostat z hlavy, a pokud je tohle konec tak… Chtěl by to všechno změnit. Vrátit čas a získat ho zpět. Nikdy po ničem tolik netoužil. Vánoce. Měly to být nádherné Vánoce.

„Není ti zima?“ zeptal se kdosi. Blaine se otočil. Na lavičce u cesty seděla postarší bezdomovkyně.

„Promiňte, nemám u sebe žádné peníze,“ řekl Blaine a chtěl pokračovat v cestě.

„Nežádám peníze, ptala jsem se, jestli ti není zima,“ odsekla. Teprve teď si Blaine uvědomil, že je jen v papučích a tričku. Ruce měl červené a dotyk bolel. Nohy téměř necítil.

„Pojď, chlapče, pojď si sednout ke mně,“ vybídla ho s úsměvem žena. Poslechl ji. Bezdomovkyně ho přikryla dekou, kterou měla složenou v tašce vedle lavičky. Ještě chvíli v ní něco hledala, než vytáhla starou placatku a podala ji Blainovi.

Normálně by odmítnul, ale teď na tom nezáleželo. Bylo mu jedno, jestli ho bezdomovkyně opije a okrade o poslední kusy oblečení, které na sobě měl. Vlastně by to tak možná bylo nejlepší. Vzal si placatku a zhluboka se napil. Když dopil, žena si placatku vzala, zazátkovala ji a vrátila ji zpět do tašky.

„Tak povídej, chlapče. Co donutilo polonahého fešáka, jako jsi ty, bloudit po městě?“ vyzvídala.

„Kurt… můj přítel… opustil mě. Byla to má chyba,“ přiznal se.

„Takový krásný chlapec. Určitě jsi to neudělal schválně,“ šeptala bezdomovkyně a pohladila Blaina po vlasech. Bylo mu to jedno.

„Zvoral jsem to. Dvakrát…“ řekl Blaine a vstal z lavičky. Deku nechal spadnout do sněhu pod lavičkou.

„Chtěl bys vrátit čas?“ zeptala se žena.

„Jo, ale to nemůžu, že“ odsekl Blaine. „Promiňte, ale… už musím jít,“ řekl.

A pak už jen cítil, jak se mu zvedá žaludek a padá popředu do sněhu…

 

**Blaine, místo schůzky, 17:45**

„Zeptám se znovu… Určitě nechceš jít k nám? Stojíš tu už dvě hodiny, kámo.“

Blaine se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Sam stál naproti němu a čekal na odpověď. Podíval se na hodinky. 17:45… 17:46.

„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se Blaine.

„Viděl jsem tě, jak tady stojíš na mraze a rozhodl jsem se ti pomoct?“ podivil se Sam a koukal na Blaina jako na blázna, který neví, jak se oblékají ponožky.

„Byli jsme u tebe doma… a Kurt…“

„Kurt tady není, kamaráde. Myslím, že už ani nepřijde.“

„Na co ses ptal?“ zeptal se Blaine a nevěřícně se rozhlížel kolem. Byl si jistý, že tohle už se stalo. Už tady stál a mluvil se Samem.

„Jestli nechceš jít k nám. Ohřát se. Musíš být zmrzlý,“ zopakoval Sam svou otázku a teprve tehdy si Blaine uvědomil, co se děje.

„Ne…“ odpověděl. „Ne,… díky, zůstanu ještě chvíli tady,“ řekl.

Sam pokrčil rameny. „Jak chceš, kámo. Já musím jít, večer mám rande.“ Poplácal Blaina po zádech a vrátil se do domu.

Blaine stále nemohl uvěřit, co se stalo. Pokud je to pravda, pokud se vrátil nějakým způsobem v čase… nebo pokud viděl budoucnost… znamená to, že Kurt přijde. Přijde.

 

**Blaine, místo setkání, 17:52**

Už poněkolikáté kontroloval hodinky. Kurt se stále neobjevil. Podíval se k Samovu domu, okno v pokoji měl zavřené.

„Měl sis vzít čepici, jinak ti namrzne mozek.“

Blaine se otočil. Kurt stál pár metrů od něj a usmíval se a na nebi se rozzářila padající hvězda...

 


End file.
